Splendid
by IAmNotImportant
Summary: A series of thoughts/speeches the Greasers have. Continuing with Soda. "What’s coming across in my head, my heart, is that Sodapop Curtis has finally grown up"
1. TwoBit: The Big Red Line

Title: Splendid  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some language.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A series of short speeches/ thoughts the Greasers have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TWO-BIT  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothings ever going to be the same again.....I know that, I realize it, but what can I say? Nothing I can will fix what has happened....This tragedy, this devastation. Two of my close friends.....are gone. You must think I'm being passive about this.  
  
You must think I care more about my fuckin' switch-blade than I do about my fellow Greasers.  
  
  
  
But again, what can I say?  
  
Must I cry in front of everyone? Like a baby, like a child that everyone comes to think of me as.  
  
Must I tell them I do almost every night?  
  
That my old lady, holds me in her arms and whispers, "Ssh, baby, it's going to be alright, let it out"  
  
  
  
Do I!? Do I have to say to them that the jokester sometimes falls into wonder?  
  
Wonder......of how they are?  
  
Where the hell they are?  
  
  
  
And how's it like?  
  
  
  
Being gone. Away from this damn place.  
  
I don't understand most of it, really.  
  
  
  
I've been in 12th grade for as long as I can remember and I still don't get it.  
  
  
  
How someone can be here one moment.  
  
Fine, actually talking to some cute Socs, then gone, forever.  
  
I don't get, how you lose one friend......then another.  
  
Why did he have to go kill himself?  
  
Why? Why couldn't he have gone to us?  
  
He had called Darry. For help, but when we finally did get to him, I realize he had planned "this" all along.  
  
Dallas Winston *wanted * to die that night.  
  
  
  
It shouldn't be like this.  
  
  
  
It *can't * be like this!!  
  
It has to stop.....  
  
This madness, this fuckin' madness.  
  
  
  
The rivalry.  
  
It lights a bonfire inside of you, it blinds you and all you want to do is....fight, maybe even kill.  
  
I know I hate the Socs as much as the next Greaser....  
  
But this time, they crossed the line.  
  
  
  
The big-red-fuckin' line!!!!!!! 


	2. Darry: Krptonite

Splendid, chapter 2: Kryptonite: Darry: So many questions……so little people that can answer them. 

In most people's opinion, at least around here, Superman is one of the best super heroes out there.

He's strong, good-looking, and smart.

He's practically invincible; nothing and I mean nothing can touch him.

But there is that…..**_flaw_**. That one thing, which conquers him, puts him in the ground.

Pony and the gang have this weird idea that, I'm Superman. 

Well, if that's it, then **_this _**must be my kryptonite. All that's happened already, I can't even make sense of it. It happened so fast, **_too_** fast, and I feel like it still hasn't stopped and something is going to ensue next, I know it is, I have this weird-gut-feeling……

It happened so fast? What the hell am I saying!? Everything in life goes by in an instant, and you just have to catch it, seize the moment. But that's not the case here, oh no, you see…….I can't complain, and say "Johnny and Dally are dead!? They can't because I just saw them a couple of days ago…..they were fine, dandy."……….I wish it could be that simple.

Like I said, life goes by before you know it. Did I know my parents weren't going to come back that day they went away? Did I know they were going to die in a car accident? Did I know that Ponyboy was going to run out the night I hit him and get attacked by Socs, fuckin' Socs!?

Did **I** know Johnny was going to kill one?

Did **I** know Dally was going to go and help them? Show them the way, the fuckin' yellow brick road!

Did **I** know Ponyboy and Johnny were going to play super hero, and go into that burning church **_just_** to rescue some little kids?

Did **I** know Johnny was going to die from doing so, that even if he lived, he's be crippled and restrained in a damn wheel chair?

Did **I** know Dally was going to kill himself the same night? Yeah, that's what I say he did…..Killed himself. What other explanation do I have? He knocked up the damn drug store and I knew, the only thing that I seem to know, is when the fuzz shot…….he was expecting it, waiting for it.

I obviously don't know anything, anymore. So, How can **I **be Superman?

Why am I thrust into all this madness? **I** have to be the leader of the gang, **I** have to be the father **_and_ **mother of my younger brothers, and** I **have to sit here. Right now, in a funeral home. Both Dally and Johnny's caskets a few feet away from me, they're are closed, **I** told them to do that, **I **don't think anyone here **_could_** bear to see them like **_that_**, laying in a damn casket. 

Pony is crying, I can see that as I **_still_** sit on my ass here, **_still_** watch. I've never done anything **_other_** than watch. Soda is comforting him, whispering something low and soothing to our little brother. Why can't **I** do that? I've been labeled as the big bad wolf who has no heart and if he did, he wouldn't know the first thing to do with it.

All the questions I have. No one can answer, **I **can't even answer myself!

I'm not Superman

And if I was

I'd be dead already, because all that's happened, All this tragedy……**_this _**was my kryptonite. 


	3. Sodapop:Turning the Tables

**Sodapop: When I grow up, I'll turn the tables. I think the time has finally come.**

****

****

**"_Trying hard to fit among you_**

**_ Floating out to wonderland_**

****

**_On a cruise to freak you out…."_**

_                  -"When I Grow Up" by Garbage_

****

****

I'm known to everyone as the "**_Happy Go-Lucky JD"_**_, _with his movie star looks and his ability to get high on life. If you see me on the street, I'm almost always smiling or grinning. I can't help it; I use to think there was so much…**_potential_** in life. Even though I don't live in the rich boulevards on the other side of town, I don't drive an expensive mustang and hell! I don't even own a single madras shirt; I thought those things didn't earn you happiness. The people around you were the ones who gave you that emotion. That feeling where you think if all your belongings we're stolen right about now and it seems like it's the end of the world for you; your friends will forever be by your side.

Sure, they might not be able to do anything. Even as your house could be getting evicted at this moment, at least you had a shoulder to lean on, maybe even cry on. 

Friends come and go in a lifetime yet when you meet those certain people, don't ever let go of them. Never, hold on to what you guys have before it fades. Before it's all taken away from you in an instant and all you're left with is…confusion and despair. To this day, I'm still baffled right along with the rest of the Greasers. No one knows the truth in anything; they think they do yet quite the contrary to popular belief among us hoodlums.

I don't see the gang as merely buddies that I hang around with. They're my partners in crime, they're my other half or in this case, my other half**'s. **

They're my brothers. The only family I have. We were like one person, all fighting in the same war. The same reason.

And there was so much more motive to that than the hatred we felt for the Socs.

I wish I could cry, and fall upon my knees and just beg for the lives of my two friends. God, I haven't ever really asked you for anything. Not even when my parents died, I thought you had abandoned us. Tried to break my family up yet I didn't let you! 

I kept my two brothers, Ponyboy and Darrel. I love them with my entire being; I would give up everything to know that they were safe. 

I guess I forgot about the others around me by doing that. The pain I haven't felt since the funeral of Mom and Dad, returning to me like a switchblade plunged into my stomach, like a gun shot from the fuzz….

I wish I could have changed the outcome of everything. This sounds childish and something a pathetic bum would only say, but if I could go back in time and fix this. I would.

I should have gone after Ponyboy that night; I should have urged Dallas more to let me see him. I just…**_Should of_**.

But right now, when the entire "family" needs each other the most, we have to band together, I won't fail them like I did with Johnny and Dally.

Darry told me I shouldn't blame their death on myself since I had nothing to do with it but every night, it's the same thing. I cry for my parents, I cry for Dally and Johnny,….I cry for my life. 

I can't do this anymore. I can't smile any longer and cheer everyone up. It's not fair to me, did anyone ever think about that, huh?

Everyday it's getting harder to take things, everyday all I want to do is live a normal life with my two brothers and our friends. "**_Greaser" _**use to have a strange significance and importance to it. It dignified our strength. Even with our lifestyle, we weren't going to let shit get to us. Nothing and no one.

Now, that meaning doesn't spark any longer. It just makes me want Ponyboy away from all of this; he shouldn't have to defend himself to any Soc, to any other person. I'm sick of being labeled a JD, a juvenile, a filthy Greaser…I'm **_me, _**simply myself.

I'm not saying I don't want to be in the gang anymore. What's coming across in my head, my heart, is that Sodapop Curtis has finally grown up. A real thought, real motivation has finally struck me and I'm not letting it slip away. Not at all.


End file.
